1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a pixel array. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure having a high display aperture ratio and a pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, multimedia technologies have been well developed, which mostly benefits from the advancement of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. As for displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with superior features, such as high definition, great space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation, have gradually become the mainstream of the market.
In general, an LCD is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. To resolve the viewing angle issue arisen from the large-size display, continuous progress and breakthroughs in wide viewing angle technology of the LCD panel are required. A polymer stabilized vertical alignment (PSVA) LCD panel to which the wide viewing angle technology is applied has been extensively utilized in various electronic products.
Currently, data lines and pixel electrodes are alternately arranged in the pixel structure of the PSVA LCD panel. That is to say, different pixel electrodes are disposed in respective sides of each data line. Under said arrangement, a certain distance must exist between the data lines and the pixel electrodes, so as to prevent display dark stripes caused by uneven alignment or crosstalk phenomenon. In other words, the distance between the adjacent pixel electrodes at least exceeds individual line width of the data lines. Accordingly, the display aperture ratio of the entire panel is restricted.